Con sabor a cafè
by CAM41918
Summary: "Todos los días, quince minutos antes de iniciar su jornada laboral, ella iba a tomar un café con su mejor amiga, pero por falta de tiempo nunca lo terminaba. Se iba dejando la taza medio vacía y sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba al terminarlo."


_**Holaaa, aca es traigo un One Shot,la historia no es mia es de **__**Reader Spark**__**,**__**que muy amablemente me permitio adaptarla a estos personajes que me gustan tanto,y como sabran los personajes no son mio si no de Suzanne acalarar que las adaptaciones que hago son porque me gusta,sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido.**_

"Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor. Si gritas, gritarás con amor. Si corriges, corregirás con amor y si perdonas, perdonarás con amor." Tácito.

—Lamento la demora Kat, es que no había donde aparcar —se excusó Annie, mi mejor amiga a quién conozco desde que uso pañales, cuando una pequeña pecosa de cabello rojo y ojos verdes llegó a mi casa y se adueñó de mis juguetes.

—No te preocupes, pero démonos prisa o el jefe nos matará —dije riendo mientras entrábamos a la cafetería de siempre.

—Te juro que si el sueldo no fuese tan bueno renunciaría —dijo esperando a que el mesero viniera a tomarnos la orden.

—¿Aún te intimida Finnick? —le pregunté.

Finnick es un buen amigo, un hombre exitoso dueño del más grande y prestigioso bufete de abogados del país, también el primer todo de Annie.

—¡Sí! —chilló decaída—, me mira de una forma tan… Yo sé que me recuerda Kat, pero nunca se acerca a mí. Todo es Annie esto, Annie este otro, Annie repita este contrato... Annie, Annie y más Annie, en los jodidos cuatro años que llevo trabajando para él jamás hemos tenido una conversación normal, sólo me mira… —tuvo que detenerse cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente provocando que un hipido apareciera.

Finnick me confió que está perdidamente enamorado de Annie, entonces si ella también lo quiere: ¿Por qué no son novios? Simple… Por miedo.

—Cobarde —susurré—. Pues ve, enfréntate a él y dile... "Finnick, creo que debemos discutir ese contrato en tu oficina, cuerpo a cuerpo..." —dije molestándola.

—Jódete Everdeen —dijo golpeando mi hombro.

—Bu-Buenos días, bienvenidas a-al Coffe Cream. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —mí querida amiga pateó mi pierna provocando que me sonrojara más.

La razón por la que veníamos a esta cafetería desde hace cinco años era él, el chico guapo de cabello rubio, sonrisa perfecta, nariz recta y ojos azules como un par de zafiros.

—Un cappuccino y una dona para mí. ¿Tú qué quieres Katniss? —me preguntó Ann sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Oh no!

—Katniss, deja de comerte con los ojos al mesero —dijo.

Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita Annie Hale.

Por arte de magia mis mejillas se cubrieron de un patético tono rojo y solté una risita nerviosa como ya era costumbre.

—Que cosas dices Lilian —ella detesta que la llame así, me fulminó con la mirada, pero la ignoré—, disculpa, no le prestes atención. Yo quiero un café y un pastel de chocolate por favor.

Mierda, que el sonrojo se vaya, pero fue el mesero quién desapareció casi volando. ¿Hay algo más patético que venir todos los días para ver a una persona de la que no sabes ni el nombre?

—Así qué… ¿Quién es cobarde? —exclamó Ann riendo— debiste ver tu cara, fue como: "Mierda, ¿Y ahora qué hago?" —la fulminé con la mirada.

—Te odio —le dije.

—No es cierto, sabes que me amas.

—Aquí está su orden —bajé la vista enfocándola en mis zapatos esperando a que él se fuera.

—Ya enserio Katniss, llevamos viniendo a este sitio cinco años seguidos y no te has atrevido a decirle una palabra, se nota que también le gustas, sólo ve y dile "tu amor es para mí la única razón para seguir viviendo, espero que un día te des cuenta que eres la razón de mi existencia..." —dijo soltando el aire contenido— eso me lo dijo Seneca y casi me caso con él.

—Sí, claro. Y por arte de magia él dirá que también le gusto, las cosas no funcionan así —dije recordando a Gale, mi novio de secundaria que me había abandonado cuando pensó que estaba embarazada.

Flashback

—Gale... Tenemos que hablar —susurré.

—Hola amor —me saludó besando mis labios—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Creo que sí, ¿podemos hablar en tu casa? —le pregunté, él asintió y nos encaminamos a su casa.

Durante el trayecto la tensión que desprendía me ponía aún más nerviosa, como de costumbre no había nadie, por lo que nos sentamos en el enorme sofá de cuero negro de su habitación.

—Dime linda, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó acariciando suavemente mi brazo.

—Yo... Jake, ¿te acuerdas de cuando... Ya sabes... ¿Pasó? —le pregunté avergonzada.

—Ah, eso, debiste decírmelo antes bebé, me estabas asustando —sus musculosos brazos me atrajeron hacia él, quedando yo a horcadas en sus piernas.

—Gale... —protesté cuando él trataba de desatar mi blusa—. ¡Para ya Gale! —grité haciendo que él me soltara de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿No es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó molesto.

—No... Yo... —balbuceé mientras me bajaba de su regazo y acomodaba mi ropa.

Bufó un par de veces, pero luego recobró la compostura.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Vamos Katniss, díselo.

—Yo... Creo que estoy embarazada —dije apretando los puños.

La habitación entera quedó en completo silencio.

—¿De quién es? —gritó de repente haciéndome saltar de miedo.

—¿C-Como de quién…? ¡Es tuyo! —chillé indignada—, no me he acostado con nadie más, tú fuiste el primero y el último.

—No... No es mío, Katniss, yo me cuidé —dijo muy seguro.

—Gale, quizá el condón se rompió —le dije.

—No, yo me cuidé, ese no es mi hijo —me tomó del brazo y me sacudió con fuerza, gemí de dolor y miedo—, ese bastardo que estás esperando no es mío —su voz cada vez era más fuerte y su agarre se volvió más brusco. Hizo que me pusiera de pie mientras él caminaba como león enjaulado.

—Gale, te juro que no me acosté con nadie más, es tú hijo —me sentía patética por tener que convencerlo.

—Pues mío o no, vas a abortarlo.

Fin Flashback

Semanas después la regla me llegó, se lo dije a Gale y enseguida quiso arreglar las cosas conmigo, pero lo mandé al infierno y me concentré en mis estudios. Tiempo después Ann y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York, que es donde vivimos actualmente.

—No puedes generalizar, lo que pasó con el idiota no va a pasar otra vez —ella detestaba a Gale Hawthorne casi tanto o más que yo—. Se nota que traes loco al mesero, ahora mismo te está mirando —me dijo sonriendo cómplice.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente y nuestros ojos se encontraron, marrón con verde.

Le sonreí tímidamente y él regresó la sonrisa.

—Te lo dije —susurró Ann.

—Sólo es cortesía, ahora levanta tu trasero y vámonos que ya estamos llegando tarde —le apuré.

Tomé mi café y lo dejé hasta la mitad por falta de tiempo, los pusimos en la mesa y salimos disparadas a nuestros diferentes autos.

…..

Hoy era el día.

Annie me había arreglado como nunca antes.

Llevaba una falta de tubo color rojo, chaleco pegado al cuerpo del mismo color y unos hermosos y altos tacones, mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño peculiar. De camino a la cafetería pensaba en lo que le diría.

"Oye, llevo cinco años mirándote desde mi mesa y me gustas…" No, muy psicópata.

"Me di cuenta de que tienes lindos ojos, me gustas…." Muy patético.

"Llevo cinco años admirando tu belleza, ¿saldrías conmigo?" Demasiado rogona.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería, aparqué el coche y me bajé decidida.

Sólo déjalo fluir.

Entré a la cafetería como ya me era habitual, no vi al mesero por ningún sitio así que me senté a esperarlo.

Una rubia voluptuosa se acercó a tomar mi orden de forma arisca, pero no le presté atención, terminé completamente el café y él jamás llegó.

Me levanté, saqué el dinero de mi bolso y fui a pagarlo en caja, para mi sorpresa en una esquina estaba él.

Él con la rubia de caderas enormes, dándose un beso apasionado.

—Son cuatro con setenta —dijo la cajera.

Dejé un billete de diez dólares y salí de allí calmada, o al menos lo intenté. Otra mesera que cargaba una orden chocó contra mí, sólo sentí cómo algo caliente se derramaba desde el cabello hasta mis pies.

Sé que él volteó a mirarme, pero no le hice caso.

—Lo... Lo siento señorita —se disculpó una joven de cabello negro y piel pálida.

—No te preocupes —me levanté rápidamente del suelo y salí del lugar corriendo.

Lo vi venir hacia mí, pero ya estaba poniendo en marcha el auto.

Patética, si no pudiste retener a un poca cosa como Gale, ¿de verdad piensas que podías con ese hermoso hombre?

No soy rubia, no tengo un cuerpo hermoso y soy muy simple. Una castaña de veinticuatro años de edad, con ojos aburridamente marrones y sin curvas, sin nada, una mujer patética.

…

Veinte años han pasado desde que miré por última vez a aquél hombre de cabello rubio, veinte años son ya desde que no he vuelto a ver a mi mejor amiga.

Huí... Huí como una cobarde de aquella ciudad, tengo mi propio bufete y dinero a montón, pero en mi corazón no hay nada, está vacío, seco y hueco porque ese hombre se había quedado con todo.

No me volví a enamorar desde entonces, quizá hace veinte años no sabía que lo estaba, pero cuando sentí esa necesidad de verlo, de oír su melodiosa voz, lo comprendí. Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de aquél joven que ahora debe estar casado con la chica rubia, teniendo hijos preciosos y yo consumiéndome trabajando.

Llegué a mi enorme y fría casa, me saqué los tacones tirándolos en algún lugar del suelo, mi gato salió a recibirme siempre tan cariñoso, lo tomé en mis brazos y me senté en el sofá de cuero negro.

Había doce mensajes en la contestadora, los cuatro primeros eran de mi sobrina Kate recordándome lo que desea para navidad y los ocho restantes eran de Annie.

"Katniss Everdeen deja de evitarme. La última vez que te vi fue hace veinte jodidos años, las cartas que antes llegaban cada fin de mes han desaparecido, no hagas esto Katniss, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga. No te alejes, quiero verte. Por favor, llámame."

"He sido educada en los mensajes anteriores, pero si tú… Katniss Everdeen, no vienes a mi casa en ésta semana, iré hasta la tuya y te traeré de los cabellos. ¿Has entendido?"

"Kat, por favor, mi Rory ha preguntado muchas veces por ti y ya no sé qué decirle, no tengo excusas porque tú, su tía favorita, no lo llama, ven pronto."

Y la lista seguía y seguía. Me había encerrado en mi trabajo por completo, las únicas veces que salía era para ir al supermercado o a la farmacia para comprar somníferos.

A pesar de todos estos años no logro olvidarme de él.

Pero Ann tenía razón, ella era mi única mejor amiga, con ella pasé los momentos más estúpidos, vergonzosos, divertidos e inolvidables de toda mi vida; era la hermana que siempre quise, la que estuvo a mi lado cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez, la que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando conmigo para no reprobar ninguna materia, a la que no le importaba contestar el teléfono en la madrugada por alguna pesadilla que tenía, la que susurró palabras de aliento cuando me rechazaron en varios sitios en donde solicité empleo.

Ella es mi amiga, mi hermana, mi hermosa compañera de experiencias.

Ahora está casada con el hombre de su vida, con hijos, con una familia y es mi turno de apoyarla, porque eso hacen las amigas.

Llamé a Marvel y le ordené que me reemplazara, Sae se comprometió a mantener mi casa limpia y alimentar a mi gato Botas, mi compañero desde hace cuatro años, al cual recogí de una calle en una noche lluviosa, siempre me ha acompañado en las noches de dolor y estrés.

Armé una maleta con ropa suficiente para el tiempo que estaría allí y llamé a un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

….

El viaje me resultó abrumador, apenas y cerraba los ojos puesto que la imagen de aquél joven me atormentaba.

¿Y si le hubiese hablado? ¿Habría cambiado algo?

La respuesta era simple…Por supuesto que no.

En comparación con aquella hermosa mujer yo no era nada, siempre palidecía, incluso con Ann. Digo... Todo el mundo palidecía al lado de mi rubia amiga, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, hermosa y dorada cabellera, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, todo en ella invitaba a quererla.

Tomé un taxi hasta el hotel donde me hospedaría, me di una ducha relajante y a las tres treinta estaba lista, vestida con ropa ligera y cómoda.

A pesar de que estoy cerca de los cincuenta años -tengo cuarenta y cuatro exactamente-, mi cuerpo no ha sufrido grandes cambios. No he subido de peso, creo que estoy más delgada que cuando era más joven, la falta de sueño y la mala alimentación me han provocado esto, mi cabello siempre tenía brillo y era sedoso, no es por vanidad, pero tengo que dar buena imagen ante los demás abogados y clientes, mis piernas son largas y olivaceas, se podría decir que estoy igual que años atrás a diferencia de que algunas arrugas surcan mis ojos.

No es una distancia larga desde mi hotel hasta la casa de Ann, el taxi aparcó frente al jardín, pagué y bajé con cuidado.

La casa es acogedora, tal como Ann siempre me la ha descrito, se admiraba el enorme jardín rodeado de hermosas flores, una casa del árbol y un camino de piedras que lleva hasta la puerta.

Toqué el timbre y en instantes tuve a un joven muy apuesto de cabello rizado como el de Finnick, pero con el hermoso color de Annie.

—¡Tía Katniss! —gritó Rory antes de estrecharme en sus fuertes brazos.

—Hola mi vida, ¡mírate, estás enorme! ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? —le pregunté despeinándole—, de seguro las muchachitas están locas por ti.

—¡Tía! Qué cosas dices —murmuró apenado—. Pasa, mamá estará muy feliz de verte.

Miré el living, tenía esa sensación de calidez, unión familiar y de amor.

—¡Katniss! —después de veinte años sentí la calidez de los brazos de mi mejor amiga—. ¿Realmente estás aquí? —preguntó como si no lo creyera.

—Aquí estoy Ann —le respondí.

Cuando nos separamos vi que de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que ella se ponía sentimental, detestaba que la vieran de esta forma, siempre decía que eso la hacía débil.

—No llores rubia, yo te amo—la volví a estrechar en mis brazos, pero me empujó mirándome molesta.

—Veinte jodidos años, Everdeen. Te desapareciste, te borraste del mapa, no te importamos ni yo ni nadie, tanto amor que decías tenerme y mírate, la señorita se desaparece de un día para el otro, eres una mierda.

—¿Terminaste? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a hipar y asintió mientras yo sonreía.

—Lo siento Ann, lo de la cafetería me sobrepasó, pero ahora estoy bien, necesitaba alejarme del amor platónico que le tenía a él.

…..

Pase dos días sin ver el sol ni nada que no fuera la habitación de Ann, me encerró allí ordenándome que le contase lo que había sido de mi vida, entre lágrimas y sonrisas también recordamos nuestra niñez y adolescencia.

—Entonces…. ¿ningún novio? —preguntó.

—No realmente, no podía imaginarme al lado de alguien que no fuera él —respondí sinceramente—, pero ya no importa, ¿te conté ya que me encontré con Gale?

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es de la vida de ese cabrón? —preguntó.

—Adoptó el estilo de los camioneros de la Push. Está gordo, calvo y sin un diente, me llamó lindura y me pidió una cita, fue desagradable —le relaté.

—¡No!

Era obvio que Ann se burlaría de él, hasta yo lo hice.

—Mamá, ya estuviste mucho tiempo con la tía Katniss, ahora me toca a mí —se quejó mi sobrino favorito.

—Pero... —empezó a protestar Ann.

—Hay que ser equitativos, así que me voy con mi sobrino a donde él quiera llevarme —le dije colocándome los zapatos.

—Lo que digan, me traen un helado —nos pidió.

—Ann, no sé si te fijaste, pero llueve como la mierda aquí —le dije riendo.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Amiga, a veces la rubia que habita en ti sale a la luz.

Rory y yo dejamos la habitación antes de que una almohada aterrizara en nuestras cabezas.

—¿A dónde me llevas chico? —le pregunté mientras él conducía por la ciudad.

—Pues como no te he visto no pude darte ningún regalo de cumpleaños, así hoy te lo daré tía Katniss —dijo sin mirarme.

—Rory no hace falta, yo… —no sabía que decir realmente.

—Créeme que me agradecerás y me amarás por toda tu vida, ahora como dice mamá, calladita te vez más bonita.

Puso la radio en un volumen lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no tratara de hablarle, estuvimos en silencio hasta que el auto frenó y yo tenía que bajarme.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo agarrando mi mano y colocándola nuevamente en mí regazo. Se bajó y rodeó el auto para luego abrirme la puerta—. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no le abro la puerta a una Katniss dama como la que hoy me acompaña? —ambos reímos mientras salíamos del auto.

No conocía este sitio, tampoco recuerdo haber oído hablar de él mientras vivía aquí con Ann.

Definitivamente esta ciudad ha cambiado y mucho.

—Ven conmigo —Rory me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta una esquina, la lluvia empapaba todo mi cuerpo haciéndome tiritar—, ahora hermosa tía, necesito que confíes en mi, ¿lo harás? —preguntó.

—Rory, ¿qué estas planeando?

—Sólo responde —me urgió.

—Sí, confió en ti.

—Bien.

De su bolsillo sacó una pañoleta negra y me la colocó en los ojos.

—Ahora tía, felices muchos cumpleaños.

Intenté llevar mis manos al nudo, pero era seda italiana, agregando a eso que Rory fue boy scout, era imposible zafarla.

—Ahora apóyate en mí que caminaremos un poco.

Y así lo hice, dejamos de caminar por unos segundos antes de que escuchara cómo una puerta era abierta.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Llevé mi mano al espaldar de la silla para no caerme y me senté en ella.

—Rory, más te vale que valga la pena porque odio esto —le advertí, pero ya no lo escuche—. ¿Rory?, ¿dónde estás?

Bravo Katniss ahora estas vendada y en un sitio que no conoces. Ma-ra-vi-llo-so. Espera a que te encuentre Rory Frederick, no te alcanzará la vida para arrepentirte de esto.

De pronto un exquisito aroma me sacó de mi ensoñación, olía al delicioso café que él me servía. ¿Sería posible?

—Buenos días, bienvenida al Coffe Cream, ¿puedo tomar tu orden? —era él, no tenía dudas, podrían pasar millones de años y reconocería esa voz sin dudar.

—No... No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien —mentí.

Era muy desgarrador, sólo yo sabía el dolor que escuchar su voz me provocaba.

No oí su respuesta, pero luego sentí cómo alguien deshacía el nudo con facilidad, la venda cayó en mi regazo y frente a mi estaba una espumosa y deliciosa taza con café.

Giré mi cabeza para ver si era Rory quien me había liberado, pero no.

Allí estaba un hombre alto, con piel blanca, ojos azules como zafiros, pero sin la picardía de años atrás. Algunas arrugas surcaban sus ojos, frente y mejillas, pequeñas canas estaban apoderándose del que antes era un abultado y rubio cabello.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —volvió a preguntar sonriendo.

Le sonreí tiernamente y luego lancé un profundo suspiro.

—Un café y un pastel de chocolate estarían bien.

Asintiendo fue a traérmelo.

—Aquí está, disfrútelo.

Sin más volvió a su habitual puesto, lo encontré varias veces mirándome y ese sonrojo que no tenía desde hace años se apoderó de mí.

Primero terminé el pastel para después hacer lo mismo con el café, en el fondo de la taza encontré pegadas varias frases envueltas en cinta adhesiva.

Las saqué con cuidado y las dejé caer en la mesa.

…

Hola, soy el chico del café... No sé, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

…

Soy Peeta Mellark, me preguntaba si quieres ir al cine.

…

Eh... Quizá te parezca psicópata, pero he estado observándote desde que entraste a la cafetería y me pareces la criatura más bonita que mis ojos han visto y quisiera preguntarte sí… ¿puedo invitarte a cenar?

…

Hoy sigo con la esperanza de que termines tu café y aceptes una cita conmigo

….

Es un año desde la primera vez que entraste aquí, lo sé, suena aterrador que lleve la cuenta, pero en serio me fascinas, hoy te pude apreciar un poco más de cerca, pero siempre escondes tus hermosos ojos con tu cabello. Ruego porque termines tu café y podamos charlar.

…..

Tres años, seis meses y nueve días; es la cantidad de veces que has venido aquí y jamás terminas el café, he estado pensando en que quizá no debería llenártelo tanto, tal vez así lo acabarías y leerías esto.

…..

Hoy te veías cansada, pediste un café muy cargado. Tu amiga no vino, te veías triste y sola, quise acercarme a ti, pero como siempre, soy un cobarde, un cobarde esperanzado en que terminarás tu café algún día.

….

Cuatro años exactamente y tú sigues sin terminar ese café, mis amigos piensan que es irracional enamorarme de alguien que no me da ni la hora, pensé en dejar de escribirte y así lo hice por un par de meses, pero la fe que tengo de que algún día vieras esto me animó a volver a escribirte. Te quiero, no sé cómo pasó, tampoco sé si tú has notado mi existencia, pero estoy seguro, señorita Everdeen, de que estás metida en mi corazón y sacarte de allí es imposible, puesto que no quiero dejar de sentir esto.

…

Estás llorando, tu amiga te abraza, no sé por qué lo hace, quiero abrazarte, decirte que todo irá bien, que te quiero y que cuentas conmigo, pero otra vez mi cobardía me lo impide. ¿Es esa una señal de que no estamos predestinados?

…

¿Sabes?, me pasé toda la noche pensando en ti –como ya es costumbre-, mañana te hablaré, te diré que te amo y aunque me rechaces, lucharé por ti y por tu amor.

….

Han pasado cuatro años y tú no vuelves, conocí a Annie, es una buena chica y te extraña, me siento deprimido, te has ido y la luz se fue contigo ¿Cómo seguir si no estás aquí? Ahora ni siquiera puedo verte de lejos. Te fuiste y yo corrí detrás de ti, pero no logré alcanzarte, odio a Delly por separarnos... ¡No!, ella no nos separó, fui yo… Si tan sólo te hubiese hablado… Ahora es tarde.

….

Llueve como es habitual, todos tiemblan de frio, pero yo no lo siento. ¿Es normal? No sé y no me importa, mi familia está preocupada, pero yo sólo quiero verte, aunque sea de lejos… Vuelve, te amo.

….

Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 30, es patético, pero fui hasta tu departamento y dejé en tu puerta un pastel, pasé allí toda la noche y no volviste, la señora Alma me echó, aún así es una viejecita muy tierna. A veces me pregunto si sirve de algo todo este sufrimiento. Nunca me perteneciste y jamás lo harás.

…..

Mi hermano tuvo una hija, se llama Katniss, es preciosa y me duele que se llame como tú. Ann no me quiere dar tu dirección, dice que algún día volverás y que si te amo tanto como digo, te esperare, ¿cuánto más debo hacerlo mi amor?, hoy debes tener treinta y ocho años, y quisiera estar contigo. Imagino mi vida entera junto a ti, con peleas, risas, amor… pero sólo a tu lado. Te amo… Vuelve.

….

Hola Katniss, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, tengo cuarenta y ocho años, soy empresario y en mis ratos libres trabajo como mesero, esa profesión me ayudó a conocerte, llevo enamorado de ti desde que tengo veintiocho años, la primera vez que te vi creí que estaba muerto, eras la criatura más hermosa del universo entero, como anteriormente dije. Te he estado esperando desde hace veinte años, desapareciste y yo te seguí, pero me fui imposible hallarte, pero ahora has vuelto, tu sobrino Rory es el novio de mi sobrina y organizó esto para quedar bien con la "familia", no te niego que tuve miedo, pero la simple esperanza de contemplar aquellos profundos ojos que me enamoraron me hicieron cambiar de parecer y... Aquí estoy, sonriéndote como hace varios años, sentado en el mismo sitio de hace veinte años, contemplándote de lejos, añorando tu voz, tu piel, tus sonrisas. No hemos cruzado más de veinte palabras, pero con estos papeles te he abierto mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida entera. Ahora Katniss, dime si estás dispuesta a aceptarme a mí en la tuya, no somos adolescentes, somos personas maduras y de esa forma quiero que me respondas esto.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

…

Levanté mis ojos que estaban abnegados en lágrimas para encontrarme con los de aquel hombre que se había robado mi corazón, movía sus manos nerviosamente y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Saque una pluma de mi bolsa y en la servilleta escribí.

Sí, quiero compartir lo que me quede de vida contigo, quiero que seas lo primero y lo último que vea al levantarme y acostarme, quiero tenerte en mi vida eternamente porque yo… también te amo. Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.

Dejé diez dólares en la mesa y me levanté, no sin antes meter todos esos papelitos en mi bolsa.

Él alzó la mirada cuando crucé la puerta, en su rostro se reflejó la decepción absoluta, quise reconsiderar y decírselo yo misma, pero como Ann decía "las mujeres siempre deben dar el toque de suspenso".

Me recosté en la pared de la salida esperando que él viniese, fueron los segundos más exasperantes de mi vida.

Salió corriendo -o lo intentó- puesto que la edad ya no le proporcionaba la misma movilidad que antes.

Miró a ambos lados rápidamente, se veía completamente desesperado.

—¿Buscas a alguien guapo? —le pregunté riendo.

Peeta volteó a verme emocionado, con los ojos empapados por unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas.

—Sí señorita, busco a la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

La distancia entre los dos se acortó y sus labios se pegaron a los míos con dulzura, amor, añoranza y sabor a café.

...

_**Les gusto si , no ,talves?,que les prece la idea de que Peeta le ponga los papelitos debajo de el café?,a mi me pareció romántico aunque a la mitad estaba como"porque no se lo pones afuera! Lo pegas por fuera por favor Peeta no seas asi!" pero no me hacia caso, ni modo pues que vamos ha hacer….Al final terminan juntos y eso es lo que importa ,(aunque 20 años tarde) pero no dicen que mejor tarde que nunca?, en eso ahí razón jaja.**_

_**Espero que les hala gustado y me dejen un lindo comentario sobre sus reacciones al leer la historia.**_

_**No olviden su comentario jajaja se aceptan de cualquier tipo,si me equivoque en algo me lo dicen, pero siempre con respeto por favor.**_

_**Las veo en Cita de boda y en la próxima Adaptaciòn.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


End file.
